


Learn A Lesson

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Sam McCall 100 Drabble Series. Written for the Soap Fan Fiction 2011 Challenge. Each drabble will feature Sam with a different man, some from GH, some from other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn A Lesson

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Learn A Lesson  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam takes care of the neighborhood bully.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or clam to and I make no money for this story.  
Words: 339 words without title and ending.

Word used: STICKS AND STONES

Drabble # 3: Learn A Lesson

When you were little your parents always used to tell you to say ‘sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me,’ to any bully that was trying to get you to fight.

When you’re an adult if you ever say that to anyone, two things will immediately happen: The first thing that will happen is the person you say it to, will laugh in your face and with good reason.

The last thing they will do is knock the living crap out of you. Cooper knew this for a fact.

He watched as his girlfriend took on a man three times her size and she showed no signs of backing down.

Cooper had tried to step in before things escalated and got dangerous but Sam had told him in no uncertain terms to back off so he had.

He was nervous as Sam faced off with the man who was three times her size though he had the mind of a teenager.

The guy was a jerk who had forbidden the neighborhood kids from playing basketball on the neighborhood court and Sam wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

As Sam cursed the guy and threatened to kick his ass, Cooper tried to step in again. Sam shook her head, then turned to the guy and said, “You’re gonna learn a lesson from this and that’s not to fuck with me or any of these kids again!”

When the man called Sam a 'whore', before Cooper could interfere Sam punched the guy in the stomach and when he was down to her level, she punched him in the face and then kicked him where the sun don’t shine.

Cooper and the kids all gasped when Sam kneed the man and he went down. After telling the kids that the show was over and that they should go home now, Cooper led Sam back to their house, all the while telling her how much he loved her and making sure she was okay.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
